


The Bits In Between

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain instances when the Doctor is quite thankful for his binary vascular system. Both of these instances are directly connected to a certain shop girl named Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bits In Between

There are certain instances when the Doctor is quite thankful for his binary vascular system. Both of these instances are directly connected to a certain shop girl named Rose.

Usually, he finds himself thanking some nameless God for the two hearts thump-thumping away in his chest when said shop girl has grabbed his hand to pull him along somewhere. This usually involves lots of running, and he's done his fair share of the activity, but Rose seems to have a never ending supply of energy that makes him occasionally question if the girl is indeed alien in her own way. But then he starts to correct himself, because she is in fact alien to him since he's a being from another planet and so is she and then he thinks about the unity of the galaxy and how we're all really aliens aren't we and then she nudges him hard in the ribs because he's apparently been speaking all of his thoughts out loud and then he promptly obeys her order to shut up.

The other times that he's thankful to be a two-hearted Time Lord is when after a particularly rigorous bout of running, Rose gets it into her head that the Doctor looks quite sexy when he's breathing heavy, sweat dotted across his forehead which makes pieces of his fringe stick to his skin. Then suddenly whatever danger they've encountered isn't his biggest problem anymore because he has the full weight of Rose pinning him to the nearest hard surface, her lips firmly planted on his so tight that he can barely breath, and he was already having trouble intaking oxygen before, mind you. It's when she wraps her legs around his waist and grips his hair in her fists that he starts to feel light-headed and does something he can only describe as actually _swooning_ , and all he can think of his how to gain enough energy to carry the stunning blonde in his arms all the way to his familiar blue box at full speed that he can't be thankful enough for the power of two strong organs pounding away inside his chest.

The second instance relates to a third, in which the Doctor and Rose don't leave the TARDIS for at least two days unless they need to go to the shops for milk or intake fresh air. But the details of those days aren't really vital information.


End file.
